User blog:Streetsahead/Crap I'm most looking forward to being revealed in One piece.
Just some things I need to know about/see during this New World arc. This list isn't in order of importance, more like rolling off the top of my head. I'll leave some obvious out because everyone wants to see these: The inevitble confrontation between Luffy/Blackbeard and Luffy/Akainu, more info on the Void Century- why did the destroy that one civilization? Who were they? Don't bother even reading if you haven't read the latest chapters of the manga. 1. Wtf exactly did Blackbeard do under that black sheet to steal Whitebeard's power? 2. Is there any relation (not necessarily family wise) between between Akainu and Jewelry Bonney? 3. Will we see more of Robin's story while she was with the Revolutionary Army during the two year time skip? Very interested in that. 4. Have to know Kuma's back story. I'm dying just to learn more about him, his past and why he did what he did: Helping the Straw Hats, becoming a weapon for the world government etc. 5. MORE. DOFLAMINGO. I want to see this psychopath fight more. His character seems like it would have an interesting past. 6. The battle between Aokiji and Akainu. Yes. This needs to be shown. Two Admirals going at it? No short flashback sequence, please. This should be its own fucking mini arc. 7. Where is Aokiji now and what's he up to? 8. Why did X Drake seem to have it in for Kaido? Definitely wanna know what's behind that. 9. Will Sanji or Zoro ever learn Haki? I don't know if they will, but I hope they do. If they don't, they'll seem limited in the New World. I think they need to learn it. It'll just make them that more bad ass. Wtf? That was kinda revealed in a matter of fact fashion by Luffy. But still, good that they know Haki. 10. Some way, some how.. Zoro needs to find out Sanji went temporarily insane on Newkama Land and became a cross dresser. The interaction between those two would.. be.. hilarious. 11. ...and was.. Crocodile also a cross dresser at some point when he was a rookie? What else could it be? What secret is Ivankov holding over him?! 12. More Buggy and Mr. 3. You just know Buggy got invited to be a Shichibukai. Cannot wait to see that. 13. SEE. SHANKS. IN. BATTLE. 14. Learn more about those old dude Gorosei fellows. They don't seem like ordinary company men judging from their battle scars and weapons. Wonder how powerful these guys are. 15. What person from the New World will be the first to join the Straw Hats? I would love for it to be Law but there is no way that's gonna happen. He's definitely a rival of sorts. Law is just fucking cool. Rooooom. OR MR 2. IF HE ISN'T DEAD. I wouldn't mind if Jinbe did in fact join, but I also think they need to add another chick. Balance some things out. 16. How exactly did Killer and Kidd get those nasty scars on 'em after the two year time skip? 17. If Blackbeard is gonna steal a power from one of the original Supernovas.. who is it going to be? I could see Blackbeard wanting to go after one of 'em. Better not be Law. 18. Some how, some way.. there needs to be another instance where Law/Kidd/Luffy team up again. Maybe to take down a Yonko or an Admiral. There has to be some common enemy out there that forces them to team up. Maybe even Blackbeard. Didn't expect this to happen so soon! Not exactly a Kidd/Law/Luffy team up.. but a Law/Luffy Alliance is still fucking BAD ASS. 19. What is the status of the rest of the Whitebeard pirates after Marineford? Did they disband? 20. I don't foresee it, but will one of the Straw Hats eat a Devil's Fruit? I think it could be interesting, but I'm also cool if it doesn't happen. 21. Did Mr. 2 really die? =\ Gut says no for the simple fact we didn't see it. 22. Will Brook ever see some damn panties? How long has the fucker been dead and alone? Someone just give him a flash. 23. Under what circumstance/situation did Blackbeard give Shanks' that wound? I wanna see that story. 24. A general update on the rest of the Supernovas and what their status/bounties are in the New World. 25. Who will be the next big character to die? 26. When the eff will Shanks and Luffy finally reunite? 27. Is there a new Admiral we haven't heard of yet? Or is Kizaru the only left? I gotta believe someone strong has been nominated to replace the departure of Aokiji and promotion of Akainu. I'm sure there are obvious ones I'm leaving out but these are some things I'm really looking forward to finding out. Category:Blog posts